


Together

by humor_misstep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, after anime, shy kurapika, spying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humor_misstep/pseuds/humor_misstep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Kuruta Clan member is hiding a crush on Gon. Can Gon get him to admit his feeling or will Gon have to admit defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Just thought of this, and decided it sounded cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter. The legitimate genius behind the magic is Yoshihiro Togashi

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Simple yet complicated. Childish yet mature. Kind yet determined.

That is Gon Freecs. The boy who became a hunter at age 12 through shear endurance. The boy who befriended a child of the Zoldyck Family. The boy who got me and Leorio through the hunter exam. The boy who stunned even me.

The boy that stole my heart.

And here we are yet again on a boat. Leorio puking over the side, Gon and Killua sitting on the boa ,and me watching them all.

We where on our way to a group mission for the hunter society. We're all thrilled to be working together again, and again we all seemed to be following Gon's lead.

Not that anyone minded. Gon could get us through anything and we all trusted him with our life's (having done so time after time). But the feelings that I've had growing in me for the past 8 years are coming to a point.

Gon and Killua were at age 18, Leorio age 27 (not that he'd admit it) and me at age 25. We all could use Nen and where all respected hunters in the world. We had all grown up.

As Gon had grown so had my feelings for him. He was amazing. So strong and compassionate. His deep brown eyes that seemed to peer into your very soul. That is the way I see him.

But it can never be. He only see's me as a friend and although he may have matured ,he hadn't matured so much that he could really understand love. And so we stay friends, at a stand still.

"Hey Kurapica!" a voice yelled to me.

I turned to see none other than my crush and the unelected leader of our gang walking towards me.

"Hello, Gon. Was there something you needed?" I said ,trying to hide what I was just thinking about.

"No, not really. I'd just like to talk to you. Could you come below deck for a minute?" He asked tilting his head in the cutes way.

I assumed that he wanted advice on our mission or wanted to ask some random question; testing, what he called, my encyclopedic brain. But I went along, wanting some alone time with him. No matter how much it may torture me.

But I must conduct my self in a way that would make the Kuruta clan proud. That meant not jumping Gon.

And so I wound up below deck in a narrow hallway with Gon .All alone, feeling nervous when he asked me one question.

"Do you like me Kurapica?" He bluntly asked, never having been one for subtlety ( that had never changed).

I for one was taken aback "I-In what way G-Gon?" I managed to stutter out.

"I mean do you like me-like me, you know. Maybe even love me?" Gon asked in his simple way.

Simple for him but not for me. How do you answer something like that? It could be considered a yes or no question but the answer could mean the continuation or destruction of a friendship.

So I chickened out " W-Who told you about that?" I stalled

"Killua"

"Of course". I rolled my eyes. Of course it wasKillua that had to stir up trouble. Just because he was bored did not mean that he had the right to mettle in other peoples business. When I get my hands on him I'll…

"I like you, you know" I was interrupted in my mental tirade by Gon.

"What?" I couldn't help but shout, it was the last thing I expected. And I swore that I heard a chuckle from around the corner.

"I like you" Gon repeated "I may even love you. Although I don't really have much information on what love is."

I was speechless.

What do you expect when you crush for over 8 years suddenly confesses when you had once believed that you had no chance to begin with.

"Kurapica? Kurapica?"

"Wha.. Oh ,yeah. Well" I hesitated, it just seem to sudden. Of course I wanted to scream out 'yes I love you' and take Gon in my arms. But that wasn't a very Kurapica-ish way of doing things. "I do have feeling for you Gon…beyond friendship. But" I stopped.

"But?" Gon pressed, showing signs of being nervous, a rare thing for him.

"Gon. There's such a big age difference, and you're so naive. I just don't know" I finished with a sigh.

Gon a quiet for a minute and when I looked up he was staring me down with his big brown eyes, eyes that had a light of determination in them " Kurapica, it's a simple question. Do you love me or not?"

Staring into those deep, expressive eyes I found I could pretend and hide no longer. So I spoke the truth " Yes Gon I-I love you"

I waited for some sort of reaction…and waited…and waited. Until suddenly I heard a chuckle.

I looked up to see Gon holding in laughter.

I could feel my checks begin to burn and my heart begin to race. This was the person that easily excepted my red eyes and now here he was laughing at other peoples emotions. Incredible!

"Gon!" I shouted and he shut up " I don't find this situation funny at all! And if this was some sort of sick joke then I will never, ever forgive you!"

I was about to turn away and storm off when a hand caught me wrist and whirled me around in to a broad chest. I tried to pull away from Gon but over the years he had gotten even stronger, and (I realized, as I looked up into his face) gotten taller than me.

"Gon, let me go!" I yelled at him.

He just shook his head and rested his chin on my head " I can't do that Kurapica because I just found out that we have the makings for a great couple."

Despite my heart race ( which I was sure he could hear) and my face being beet red I muttered in to his chest " And what makes you think that?"

"Well" he said slowly obviously thinking " For one thing we both love each other. Two we both respect each other ,and three both of our friends approve of the relationship."

"WHAT?" I screamed. I heard a rustling from around the corner again and suddenly caught on.

"Common out guys. I know you there " Gon said, loud enough for them to hear.

And Killua and Leorio came around the corner with shy grins on their faces.

"I told you he would hear us" Leorio whispered to Killua. Ending in Killua elbowing Leorio in the gut.

"Killua, you seriously didn't think that Gon wouldn't hear you?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. I was kinda hopin' he'd be to busy with you to notice us" Killua said with a sly grin on his face, not look ashamed in the least at being caught. "any way. Gon aren't you gonna kiss him. You two are a couple now right?" Killua continued.

Gon shrugged his shoulders and looked at me "It's up to Kurapica now. He still hasn't given me a answer."

Three pairs of eyes turned on me and I felt the pressure. Of course I wanted to date Gon. But a male and male relationship can be harsh and I don't want to open Gon up to that. He's so innocent and pure he probably hasn't even thought about that situation.

"Kurapica?" Gon purred in my ear, me still in his arms gave him to perfect position to do so. " Kurapica, if you don't answer I'll just have to bug you every where, in public, in private, at night, during the day. Until you give me a answer" Had I just said he was innocent? I take it back. And with that taken back there was nothing stopping me from saying this.

"Yes, Gon I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Yay" Gon shouted lifting me up in the air and spinning me around.

"Hey" Killua interrupted "What about a kiss?"

"Yeah!" Leorio second.

And without further or do Gon swooped me down and planted his lips on mine.

My soul melted and sparks swam in my blood. At that moment I knew that with Gon I had found my future, my true prince charming. And through high and low we would be happy.

Together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Aww so cute! Please review. Reviews make me happy. : D

Sees yous


End file.
